The present disclosure generally relates to defibrillator electrodes and pads, and in more particularly to a multi-axis defibrillator electrode pad band.
Recent medical research indicates that, for patients who need defibrillation, more than one defibrillation provided simultaneously, or as close to simultaneously as possible, would produce better patient survival outcomes for some individuals, rather than traditional single defibrillations. In addition, there is suspicion among some leading emergency medical physicians and cardiologists that simultaneously provided defibrillations along various or multiple axis through the heart would produce even better patient outcomes for those with lethal cardiac rhythms.
In multi-axis defibrillation, a number of defibrillator pads are used. The different defibrillator pads must be placed in specific locations on and around the chest or thorax of the patient, to ensure that an electrical discharge passes through the area of the heart. The defibrillator pads will be electrically coupled to the defibrillator and must be organized in pairs. Generally, each defibrillator pad will be coupled to a wire that is connected to the defibrillator. In a situation where there is a plurality of defibrillator pads, there will be a plurality of electrical connections to the defibrillator. Ensuring that the plurality of pads are properly paired and connected can be confusing. This can be especially problematic in environments and settings such as an emergency room or in the field. In these types of settings, there can be a number of activities going on at once, in less than ideal conditions, producing a seemingly busy or chaotic situation. In such less than ideal settings, it can take more time to organize and apply multiple EKG and defibrillation electrodes and pads.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electrode pad system that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.